Rain
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Rain, it was always his biggest fear...he may not think I know it, but in my heart, if I truly do have one, I know he fears it, but he hides it well. Maybe, in this rainstorm, I can help his pain...AkuRoku


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction, they are properties of Square Enix/Disney.

_Rain…it was always the one thing that seemed to bring us together, it had an odd effect on him. He never told me the reason why he feared it like he did, maybe…it's something he wants me to discover myself, or is it something he doesn't want brought up?_

Today was something like such a day as that, the red head had secluded himself in his room with his head buried in his knees with the typical pillow ground around his head. His body shook with each droplet that pinged softly against each pane of the window, the droplets were like tears. Unforeseen tears that hadn't been shed from a face that was invisibly faint to the one that stared at the water show hitting the crystallized window.

"…Why is it so painful? It's as if…you know my pain, Mr. Rain Clouds…" the voice was softly muttering as he rested his head back against the mattress as he clutched the pillow tighter to his head.

The drops began to ping harder and harder, they were picking up speed with the cracking whip action winds that were blowing against the window, it was hauntingly beautiful to listen to the sounds outside the window. It hurt deep; a hurt that was deep within the being's self that couldn't be helped by any form of external medicine or help the individual.

"Axel…you okay in there?" a soft voiced called through the hollow door as the figure upon the mattress cringed tighter and tighter at the pillow on his face as he started to hear the start of thunder and lightening, "Axel?"

"…I'm fine, Demyx…just peachy" Axel knew he was only lying to himself as he gritted his teeth at the coming sounds, "…Aren't I…Roxas?"

When had he last uttered that name, a name that brought back many memories; joyous, happy, painful, hated, anger, it brought out many memories and emotions; emotions he thought he was meant to lack, but when he was with him…he felt all those things.

"…You betrayed me…left me here to endure these tears that now fall…alone…"Axel's voice was pained, soft, and hurt, "…I hate you…and I hope you know that…"

Roxas, the final and last member of Organization XIII had recently taken his ill fated chance to escape the Organization, but there was more then the elements and forces of the Organization attempting to keep him at bay and within the Organization. When had it been that he had made his choice to leave? When had Xemnas decided to send out messengers of presumed death after the blonde teen? Why of all things, did he leave this man? A man that only did nothing short of caring, liking, even befriending this boy, let alone…love him, why did he make the decision to leave all that they had created and made through memories?

"_So, you're leaving."_

"_I need to know…why? Why did the Keyblade choose me?"_

"_You can't turn your back on the Organization!"_

"…_No one would miss me."_

Roxas please don't go…don't say these words. No, why is this one spot in my chest hurting at this one and only time? God, please, someone, Roxas, please, tell me…why does it hurt?

"_That's not true…I would."_

With that, all they had worked to create between them was gone in that fleeted moment, words exchanged, feelings told, and some, held within, even tears that screamed to spring to both eyes. There pained a pain in both chests at that saddened moment as Roxas moved further on down the road.

"_Superior…Number XIII has escaped."_

"…_And you are here, why?"_

"_Sir?"_

Xemnas faintly paused as he stared up at Kingdom Hearts, its faint yellow outline, inlayed by the hued purple of all the collected hearts they had only started collecting; it glowed in his amber hued eyes as he turned back to his Second In-Command, Saix.

"…_Send out the Dusks. Tell them, if they can understand, bring Number XIII at all costs, dead…or alive."_

"_Yes sir."  
"Saix."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_I want him back ALIVE, if at all possible."_

"_Understood…sir."_

"_Hu…hu…hu…damn, I can't believe how quickly they found me, I can't run forever."_

Time was running out for the teen as he hid in a darkened alleyway with his hood pulled up over his head as he watched the silver fishing figures swimming through the roads and pathways of The World That Never Was. They were swimming, searching, hungering for someone, Roxas; he had reached the end of his path.

"_So…you're his other half, heh, never would expected anything else from someone like Sora."_

"_I AM MY OWN PERSON!"_

"_Why are you getting so upset? Can't you see if you've lost?"_

"_I haven't begun to fight, and you're the one whose goi…"_

Roxas words fell flat as something snapped in his mind as he came to the realization of it all, the thoughts of the Dusks still chasing him was no longer on his mind as it seemed that this silver haired teen before him had beaten him. In more then one way, he had, but he would not give up.

"…_So it's true…you are truly his Nobody."_

"_I AM NO ONE'S OTHER HALF! I AM MY SELF!"_

Roxas struck at him once more with the blades made into the shapes of Keys as he swiped at him, he saw he had him on his knees, panting and gasping for any strength, energy, or air he could muster.

"…_I guess…I'm going to have to become a part of the darkness…once again…in order to end this."_

"_What? What are you babbling about?"_

"…_If I was to become someone else…maybe I could…GAAAAAAA!!!"_

Roxas stood in awe as he saw the transformation, the teen that had been before him seemed to had become engulfed in an cloud of dark hued purples and blacks as the sounds of someone emerging from it seemed to startle him. The teen was no longer a teen, now he was a full grown man. His once soft, pale, white skin had become a hardened bronze tan, his eyes had become steely and hard, his hair slicked back and hard to the touch. His general and physical appearance had drastically changed in those fleeting moments as giant hands squeezed at Roxas squeezing the only bits of consciousness from his body. His body became limp as he dropped to the floor and his weapons discarded; it was all over, all his running was over, the chase, was over.

"…_Return to the shadows, from whence you came," _Saix's orders were fulfilled as the Dusks seemed to spin into small voids of Darkness as they disappeared without a word, Saix's hued Harvest Moon yellow eyes burned with anger, _"…The Superior…Xemnas…won't be happy with this news."_

He slipped out into the darkened corners of the World as he headed back into the nonexistent Castle from which all Nobodies, Heartless, Dusks, and nonsensical creatures of the shadows and of no Hearts ascend from. Word reached the Superior's ear within moments; he never raised his voice or struck out anyone, he simply, disappeared into the place within the Castle he called his 'Fortitude of Solitude'.

"…_So, you managed to escape us this time, Number XIII…Roxas…but, you won't escape in the next life. You are apart of this Organization, and you shall remain within the Organization…forever; for you are a vital part and member of this Organization."_

After all rainstorms, there is always that peek of sunlight through the clouds of despair and metaphorical tears that fall with each rainstorm; all tears had been shed by the antagonist and the one effected by actions of the antagonist, now, it was time to come to terms with the actions of both.

"Mnh…huh?" the cerulean eyes opened faintly, the bed springs creaked under his body as he blocked out the light stream of sunlight coming through the window of the small bedroom, "…Morning already? Ungh!"

Something pierced in his chest, a faint sharp pain shot through his chest and started to remotely work up his left shoulder and into the inner core of his left arm; his breathing was labored with each soft passing second. His vision began to blur as he fought to stay conscious; his body worked to crawl towards the edge of the bed to reach the door of the room to call out for someone.

"…Pl...ea…se…some…one…h…el…p" the voice was timid, soft, and distance; the door looked farther away then it would had it been normally as his eyes closed as his fragile being fell to the floor.

The sheets pooled around his figure as he could unconsciously feel the pain radiating more and more through his being; this was the end, or was it? Could some fated coming save this pain from his self being? His mind played over and over the questions, ever seeking an answer. Moments fading into nothing, darkness slowly creeping into his mind and body, until, there was a fleeting touch upon his body as something lifted him upwards and onto the bed once more.

"…You always seemed to dream, and you never wanted to be awaken from them, but, when it came to nightmares…I was always there to catch you before the fall," the figure held the boy in his arms; his eyes were soft to the center as the slender arms faintly embraced him against his chest, "…Wasn't that right…Roxas?"

"…_Wha…Who…What's happened to me? Why aren't I fading away? Didn't I die? Huh? Who…Axel? What is he doing here? Why is here…why does he want me this time…?"_ Roxas' softened mind started to speak to itself as his body started to relax, and the pain began to fade away as his eyes opened.

The saving figure felt the faint moving of Roxas in his arms as his eyes slowly danced down to the moving figure as he started to let up on his embrace, but ever still keeping his arms close to him.

"…Mnh…nnh…wha…what happened to me?" Roxas sleepily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the haze started to lift from his eyes as he looked up at the eyes staring down on him.

"Roxas…you okay, you seemed to have been having a bad dream?" Axel's voice was soft as he held the boy close to him as the soft pattering of rain sprinkled outside the boy's window.

_The rain, it was always something that brought us together…he never could tell me why it seemed to make him become a sight that no one rarely saw, except_, "…I'm fine…I guess," his eyes drifted to a book on the nightstand beside his bed as if to make an excuse, "…reading scary stories before going to bed on a night like this, just isn't a good idea."

His smile was fake, it was always fake, and to Axel, the man could care less if it was real or fake, as long as he could make that sight appear across the blonde's no matter what caused it; it made him just as happy.

"Then I guess, its time you put this away, and went back to bed and I let you get back to sleep," Axel softly smirked as he gave the boy a soft squeeze before moving to move to the door, "…Night Roxas."

_He always hides his fear and the true person he is when this rain or whenever any water related weather comes about, he hides behind that cocky attitude and tilted smirk ridden smile of his. But behind it, I know he's crying out for someone to just comfort him until the rain passes over, he may not see it, like a rice ball, it may not see the piece of fruit or item in their back. Axel cannot see that on his back, is a small boy, same fiery red hair and emerald eyes that shine when the light hits them, but those soft eyes, they're crying. _

Roxas shifted about before wrapping his arms around the man's waist, his forehead softly buried in his back, "…Stay here tonight…" _…I don't want you to stay because I fear the rain as you do…I just…I just want…,_"…Its not safe to go out in the rain…" _…I just want you here…so I can extinguish your pain._

"Oh…kay…then I'll stay, but only for your sake," Axel came back as he moved up behind Roxas held the boy in his lap as he let his head rest back against Axel's, "Because everyone knows little kids get scared easily when it rains."

Roxas wanted to retort at the man's words, but, he only knew it was the man's way of coping with his own fears that he wasn't willing to come with grips yet, but in a way; they were helping one another. The pitter pattering of the rain seemed to soften as the night wore on, the figures in the small bed meant for one remained in one another's arms through the night. In a way, it seemed as if they were sheltering one another from the fears of the world around them, but maybe, it was just rain. For it was the rain…that brought together the tower of overpowering strength and will that could only topple if the object of its support were to leave.

…_In a way…the rain, it's not that scary, especially…when the moment of utter fear of it, is shared with someone else that shares in that same fear…and when it is shared, the rain, becomes nothing more then a soft reminder of a night…spent together._


End file.
